


Survivor

by missauburnleaf



Series: Sequels [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "When Sigrid woke up at dawn, she thought that it had all been a bad dream..." - Sequel to butterflyslinky's  fic 'Punishment'.





	1. After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771529) by [butterflyslinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky). 



> I know, I should finish my other stories first before starting a new one, yet my muse was whispering into my ear how I could continue butterflyslinky's story "Punishment" and I couldn't resist her...

When Sigrid woke up at dawn, she thought that it had all been a bad dream. Then she felt the dull, throbbing pain between her legs, the sharp, burning pain on her breasts and neck and she knew that it had all been real.

Fresh tears were welling up in her eyes and she drew her knees up to her chest, curling herself into a ball. Ruined. She was ruined now. No respectable young man was ever going to marry her.

Sigrid knew what usually happened with girls like her, girls who had been violated. The taverns at the wharfs - those shady taverns with the red lanterns - were full of them, dishonoured, fallen girls who had no other opportunity than to sell their bodies.

But Sigrid would not become one of them! She would rather go into the lake and end her own life than to ever again participate in such a despicable, degrading act!

"Sigrid?"

A small, warm and sticky hand was placed on her cheek. Tilda. Of course, her little sister would sense that something was wrong.

"Sig!"

The young girl's voice sounded desperate now and Sigrid took a deep breath before responding, "Yes, Tilda?"

The mattress shifted and there was a rustling noise and Sigrid registered that Tilda was climbing into bed with her. _Oh, please, no!_ She thought. Sigrid had neither changed her clothes nor washed her body after... the incident the night before. 

Sigrid didn't want her innocent little sister to be confronted with the evidence of the deed, of the master's punishment for her father's smuggling.

Yet before she could tell Tilda to leave and mind her own business, a pair of thin, short arms were wrapped around her and Sigrid lost her composure, clinging to her younger sister, sobbing and screaming. And Tilda was just there for her, holding her, making soothing noises, just like Sigrid always did whenever Tilda had a nightmare (or had wetted her bed when she had been younger).

After a while, Sigrid finally calmed down and Tilda loosened her grip on her.

"Sigrid, what did the master do to you and Da?" Tilda finally asked.

Sigrid tensed. That was a question she would rather  _not_ answer. So, she remained quiet.

"Sig?" 

Naturally, Tilda wouldn't stop pestering her. Sigrid sighed. "The master punished Da by punishing me," she admitted.

"And how did he punish you, Sig? I heard you screaming and sobbing and wanted to go to you and help you but Bain held me back, saying that this was none of our business, that you and Da would deal with it but I just wanted to go to you!" Tilda cried and for a moment Sigrid got distracted from her own pain and grief since her little sister needed her.

"Shh, Tilda, it's alright, Da and I dealt with it. There was no need for you or Bain to get involved!", she consoled her sister. 

It took Tilda a while to calm down. "So, that means you are now alright, Sigrid?" she wanted to know. And Sigrid decided that she would lie to stop her little sister worrying. 

"It's over now, Tilly, so yes, I'm alright again," she answered and Tilda frowned. 

"Can you please come downstairs, then? Da is not well, Bain says he drank too much last night and has passed out in his own sick. It's not a nice picture..." her sister revealed and Sigrid's heart clenched. Her poor Da... He had been witness to the heinous crime. Of course, he would turn to the bottle for comfort, something he had already done after his wife's death...

 


	2. Da

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She scrunched up her nose as soon as she could smell the foul odour of vomit..." Sigrid helps Bain to deal with their drunken father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, yay!  
> Enjoy!

When Sigrid entered the living area of their home, she could see Bain kneeling next to her father, lying on the floor; it looked as if he had simply fallen off one of the chairs, clutching an empty bottle of corn schnapps to his chest. He was still wearing his clothes from last night and Sigrid assumed that he hadn't gone to bed after carrying her to her room, just trying to find comfort in the bottle he was still holding.

She scrunched up her nose as soon as she could smell the foul odour of vomit.

Bain cleared his throat. "Sigrid," he mumbled, avoiding her gaze, blushing.

Sigrid felt her heart clench. _He knows_ , she thought, _he knows what has happened to you and can't stand to look at you because you are nothing more than a common whore now that the master has had his way with you._

However, Sigrid cleared her throat. "How's Da?" she asked, carefully sitting down on the wooden floor, beside her brother, slightly wincing because she was still hurting from last night.

"I... I don't know. I've tried to wake him up, but in vain... I'm so worried, Sig," he whispered, still not looking at her.

"If he has really emptied the entire bottle on his own, then we can be glad that he is still alive and breathing," Sigrid answered.

Now that statement prompted her younger brother to finally look at her. Sigrid just rolled her eyes. "Ach, come on, Bain, you are old enough to understand how dangerous it is to drink too much alcohol... Shall I remind you of your last name day when you almost emptied the whole barrel of ale that Da and our neighbours had provided and Da had to shove his finger down your throat so that you would puke it all out instead of dying of alcohol poisoning?"

Immediately, Bain lowered his gaze. "That was so embarrassing, especially since Milla was there, too! You know that I want to marry her someday..." Bain said and Sigrid rolled her eyes. For a moment, everything was normal between her and her younger brother.

"You are too young to think about such things, Bain... You are only fifteen and you know that boys can't marry before they are eighteen, although it's alright for girls to be married off when they are fourteen or fifteen," Sigrid said, thinking about the proposals she had already gotten over the years, turning every boy and man down because getting married and leaving her family didn't seem right to her. Maybe she should have accepted one of those proposals because then she wouldn't have had to endure the master's punishment...

"Sigrid?", Bain asked tentatively, lightly putting his hand on her forearm; it was only a feather-light touch, yet she couldn't help but flinch.

"It's okay, I'm just a little bit tired," she lied.

It seemed that Bain didn't buy it since he was looking at her sceptically. Sigrid decided to ignore it and focused her attention back on her father.

"Bain, I need your help to get Da into bed; he needs to sleep his hangover off," she explained.

Bain nodded. "Of course, Sig, I'll do anything for you," he answered eagerly and together they were able to get their father off the floor, dragging him to the bedroom he shared with Bain.

Once their father was lying on top of the warm blankets and soft furs that covered his bed (the same bed he had shared with his late wife), Sigrid turned towards her brother.

"I'll make him some tea and then I'll start breakfast for us... However, I would like to bathe first... Can you please fetch enough fresh water for us?" she asked him.

Bain nodded. "Of course, Sigrid, anything for you!" Saying that he turned towards the door, but then he hesitated. "Sig, I just want to tell you how sorry I am for everything that happened... I'm not stupid, you know, I understand what has happened to you last night. And please believe me, if it were possible, if he was not the master, I would take vengeance for your stolen virginity, duelling him as it is the custom of our people," Bain revealed and Sigrid felt her stomach drop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how much I appreciate your input...  
> So, please let me know what you think.


	3. Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigrid takes a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I hope you can enjoy it, despite the sad topic.

When Sigrid leant back in their bath tub, she couldn't help but sigh. Her whole body was aching and the herb scented, hot water worked miracles, or so it seemed to her. Her mind, however, was still occupied with last night's events. Sigrid felt tears welling up in her eyes when she thought about the Master's punishment, her violation, and the fact that her father had been forced to watch it, to witness how his eldest daughter, his first-born, had been defiled.

A desperate sob escaped her and immediately Sigrid put her hand over her mouth. She could hear Tilda playing in the next room while Bain was busy sponging down their father who was still sleeping off his hangover.

“Sig?”

Tilda's voice.

Sigrid cleared her throat. “Yes, Tilly?” she asked.

There was some rustling, then footsteps and finally a knock at the door. “Sig? Why can't I have a bath with you, like usually? And why are you bathing today, anyway? It's Hevensday, not Sterday”, Tilda said.

Sigrid sighed again, this time because she was frustrated. Tilda could be very persistent when she had set her mind on something.

“I'm not well, so I hoped that the hot tub will help me to feel better. I have to run a household and to take care of younger siblings, after all,” she explained. This was not really a lie. She didn't feel well. And she needed to make sure that her father and her siblings got something to eat, that their home was clean.

“Was this the reason why you slept in today? Because you are getting sick?” Tilda inquired further.

Sigrid decided that it was easier to tell her little sister some white lies. It was bad enough that Bain somehow understood what had happened to her.

“Yes, Tilda,” she answered.

For a moment there was silence at the other side of the door. Then, Tilda spoke up again, “But I don't care if you are getting sick. I'm not afraid to catch it. And I want to bathe with you!”

Sigrid panicked. What could she answer to that? Tilda was not stupid, she would find out that something was really wrong if Sigrid denied her request. Yet she couldn't stand the thought that her innocent little sister would sit with her in the same water she wanted to use in order to clean her body off her dried blood and the Master's seed. Suddenly, Sigrid had an idea. “You know what, Tilda? The water in the tub is getting cold. Really, you would not like it. But I promise to take a bath with you on Sterday, like always, alright?” she suggested.

Tilda sighed theatrically. “Alright. But I'm mad at you for getting into the tub without me in the first place!” she declared, then Sigrid could hear her sister's footsteps again as the girl left the door behind, probably to continue playing with her doll (which had once been Sigrid's) and Bain's old wooden horse.

When Sigrid felt somewhat clean (though she was convinced that she would never really feel clean again) she climbed out of the tub, drying her body off with one of the cloths they used only for that purpose. Then her gaze feel on the pile of her dirty clothes, lying in the corner of the room. Her undergarments and her woollen dress were torn beyond repair. There was no use trying to mend them. And if she was honest, she didn't even want to keep them because they reminded her of the Master's heinous crime, although the dress had been one of Sigrid's favourites since she had fashioned it from one of her mother's old dresses.

“Sig? Have you finished bathing?” Bain asked her through the closed door.

“Yes, I just need to get dressed, then I will start breakfast,” she answered and added the question, “How's Da?”

For a moment, Bain was silent. “Better, I think. At least he is awake now and I was even able to get some of your tea into him. Yet he feels guilty for what the master did to you,” he finally revealed.

Sigrid closed her eyes, leaning against the wall. Her poor Da! She needed to talk to him, to make him see that it wasn't his fault before he would make it a habbit to drown his sorrow and guilt in alcohol.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hevensday: Wednesday  
> Sterday: Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
